The present invention relates to novelty games and more particularly to an electronic game, involving psychological factors, which may be played by two persons.
Games have always held an appeal for persons of all ages. Games which involve psychological factors are popular with those having some intellectual maturity. With the development of the electronic art and with circuits capable of performing logic operations, it is possible to develop games in which players enter information into a device that performs certain logic operations on such information and produces indications to the players of their success or failure in the games. Such capabilities are therefore usable in a variety of game-type devices. The present invention falls in this category and provides a device for games to be played by two participants. However, it is also suitable for use at parties or the like in which a number of spectators may experience enjoyment from the actions and reactions of the two players.